


Just Right

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris Pine/John Cho - Freeform, Chris Pine/Karl Urban - Freeform, Chris Pine/Zoe Saldana - Freeform, Crack, F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pinto Kink Meme prompt: "goldicocks. chris is a modern day goldilocks looking for that 'just right' dick. cue him getting it on with the rest of the guys on the star trek cast until [obvi] zach is the perfect fit/fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you're writing Pinto and you get really, really into writing Zoe pegging Chris instead...
> 
> Also, this feels like two fics to me, but I can't be bothered to go deep into it now since I don't think I'll ever claim it. The first half is pure crack; the second got all FEELSY and shit once Zach gets involved. Anyway. Whatever. I hope you enjoy if you proceed to read!

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Christopher Whitelaw Pine. Christopher, or Chris, as he preferred to be called, had brown hair and blue eyes and a perky, round ass that was nearly insatiable for cock.

For as long as Chris could remember, his hungry ass had always been on the hunt for something to fill it, a constant companion that would keep it full and happy. His ass had tried many dicks over the years, but it still hadn't found the one that fit _just right_ , that Chris's ass could claim for its own and keep warm within its tight clutch. And because of his persnickety ass, Chris had never been able to find a lasting mate—who, of course, would have to be the owner of the One True Cock. 

This made Chris a very lonely boy.

But Chris and his ass never gave up hope. They knew that one day they would find their perfect fits, and they would all live happily ever after in anal bliss. In the meantime, they would just have to keep testing 'em.

\---

One of the reasons why Chris ended up choosing _Star Trek_ over _White Jazz_ was the cast. Aside from the prestige of the franchise—and the security of _a_ franchise—he was attracted to the promise of a large cast comprised mostly of men. To Chris, it meant that there would be plenty of cocks for him to try out for size. He couldn't wait to get started.

Chris was wandering around on set one day when he came across Karl's trailer. He decided that it was as good a place to begin as any, so he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Karl's voice, and Chris did.

Chris looked at Karl, who raised an eyebrow at him, and felt hungry. Not in his stomach, he realized, but in his ass. His hole clenched pathetically and he needed to feed it— _now_. Chris pulled down his pants and turned around, leaning against the closed door. 

"Fuck my ass," he demanded, and Karl did.

"Fuck," Karl said, struggling to thrust in Chris's hole. His cock was average-length but as fat as a beer can, and it was a tight fit.

Chris moaned, frustrated. "This cock is too thick," he said under his breath.

"What?" Karl gasped, finally jamming his dick in.

"N-nothing. Keep going—oh, yeah, that's it."

But that wasn't it. 

After leaving Karl's trailer, flushed and fucked out and somehow still aching for more, Chris ran into John. 

"Hey Captain," John said, smiling, and Chris's hole tingled at the sight. _Fuck_ , he thought.

Fuck, they did. Chris pulled John behind Karl's trailer and tugged his jeans off first. He took John's cock in his mouth and there it grew long and lean under his care.

"Fuck, I gotta get this in me," Chris said. He slipped his pants down and rubbed at his hole. It was hot to the touch and gaping a little. "Fucking Kiwi with his fucking giant dick," Chris muttered.

"Uh," John said.

"Never mind," said Chris. "Come here."

John took him against Karl's trailer, his thrusts slow but deep. It was good, but Chris still felt empty—even as he was being fucked. He wondered if he'd just been carved out by Karl's dick, the hollow space inside him even wider now, or if it was John's dick that was the issue here, if it was—

"Too thin," Chris whimpered.

"What?" John said, pulling back a little.

"Um, in. I-in me, come on, fuck, _yesssss_."

\---

A few days later, after having visited Eric and Simon, Chris was looking for Bruce—a little older than his usual taste, but he had to give it a shot—when he was kidnapped by Zoe. Well, not kidnapped, exactly, but she did haul him into an empty office on the lot with surprising strength. 

"I heard you were trying out dicks," she said.

"Um."

"It's fine. I mean, I fully support you." She even raised her hand for a fistpound, which Chris met with only some enthusiasm. "I was just wondering if you were ever going to come to me."

Chris couldn't help it; he glanced down between her legs where there was no sight of the slightest bulge in her jeans.

"Am I... missing something? Do you—" 

"I don't," Zoe confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I _can't_."

"Wha—holy jesus!" Because that was when Zoe reached into her handbag—where did that come from?—and pulled out a strap-on harness with a dildo already attached to it—and where did _that_ even come from? "Christ. Shit, Zoe."

"I know!" Zoe said gleefully, her eyes as bright as he'd ever seen them. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Uh, well—"

"Wanna give it a go?"

"I... yes."

And that was how Chris found himself bouncing up and down on Zoe's lap, being careful not to slam down on her too hard or too fast. Zoe, for her part, was gripping his ass tightly with her slender hands, her back arched against the large leather chair that was supporting both of them.

"Fuck," she gasped, squeezing one of his cheeks as she rocked up to meet him. "Chris, fuck. Talk to me, baby, tell me—tell me what you're feeling."

"I—I don't know," Chris panted into her neck. He groaned as she squeezed him again, scratching her fingernails against the sensitive skin of his ass. "It's strange. It's a little too—I don't know—too gentle? Or the—the angle. I—you're so soft," he said helplessly, massaging her breasts with the palms of his hands, "it feels good, you feel good, but I think I—I think I need it harder, faster."

"Mm." Zoe said nothing for a few moments, just rocking up into him. Then, "Let's—here, get up."

"No," Chris rushed to say, "Don't stop, please, I need it."

"We're not stopping," Zoe said, pinching his hip with a smirk. "Just bend over the desk, okay? I'll fuck you from behind."

"Ohh," Chris said, and that was all he said for a while.

\---

"Zaaaaccchhhh."

Chris let himself into Zach's hotel room through the door that adjoined their suites. They were in Northern California for a few days, shooting some of the Academy scenes without the full cast and crew.

Zach was already lounging in bed, a book in his lap and thick-rimmed reading glasses hiding his plucked eyebrows. Chris's hole twitched at the sight of him, as it usually did. He hadn't done anything about it as he had with everyone else, though, because for some reason he thought of Zach as off-limits. It was probably because he was closer to Zach than the rest of them, and he really liked Zach. Really, really liked him, actually, and he didn't want to risk messing things up between them if Zach didn't want to fuck him—or, worse, if he did and it turned out that he didn't have the One True Cock. Chris wasn't sure he could handle that devastation.

"Goldicocks," Zach greeted him, and Chris scowled. He made a mental note to kill Simon, _again_ , for spreading that nickname around. "I hear you've been on some kind of a dickquest lately. How goes it?"

"Not well," Chris grumbled, flopping over at the end of Zach's bed.

"Please, do tell," Zach murmured, dogearring a page in his book. He then folded it close and set it on the nightstand before turning his full attention to Chris, and Chris's heart (and hole) ached of want of him. Little gestures like that were the reason why Chris really, really liked Zach—he probably didn't care about Chris's dickquest, as he put it, but he was always there when Chris needed him, even if it was just to listen.

Chris sighed and turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling so he could distract himself from looking at Zach.

"I just don't know what else to do."

"You mean _who_ else to do?"

"Mm," Chris acknowledged. "I mean, Karl was too thick and John was too thin. Eric was too hard and Simon was too soft—he wasn't really into it for some reason. Might've been because he couldn't _stop laughing_ at me to even finish—anyway. Zoe somehow managed to be both too gentle _and_ too rough—fuck me, I think I might still have bruises from that one. Bruce flat out said no, which, fair enough, and I didn't even approach Leonard or Anton, because, hello, too old and way, _way_ too young." 

"Okay."

Chris turned his head to look at Zach. "Okay? Okay?? Is that all you have to say? Don't you think—I don't know, don't you think something's wrong with me that I can't—"

"Okay _I'll fuck you_ , you idiot."

Chris paused. He might be holding his breath, too. "What?" he gasped.

"'Fuck me,'" Zach said, looking unexpectedly serious. "You said 'fuck me.' I know you didn't mean it in context, but you finally... said it. To me. Around me. With me, fuck. After every other guy—and even _Zoe_ , for god's sake, but not me. At first I thought..." Zach stopped. He slid his glasses off and pushed his bangs back. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then shifted closer to Chris. He touched Chris's cheek, and Chris didn't expect his hand, which a few days ago had been tight around his throat (in a scene that had left his dick rock hard and his hole a quivering mess), to feel so feathery light that he could barely sense it on his skin. It electrified him anyway. "Chris."

"Zach," Chris breathed.

"Do you want me?"

"God, yes," Chris moaned, and surged up to capture Zach's lips with his own. Zach kissed him back eagerly, his hands stroking over Chris's entire body, and god, this was unlike anything Chris had ever felt before. Zach's touch ignited him, made him feel excited and nervous, made his skin prickle from chills, made him hot under the collar of his shirt. Zach made it difficult for him to breathe, made him lightheaded and dizzy, made it so Chris never, ever wanted to come up for air again so he could keep kissing him and kissing him and kissing him some more.

Zach was his perfect paradox, and Chris was afraid.

"Zach, Zach, wait," Chris begged, tearing his mouth away with a Herculean show of will. He had to turn his head to avoid the temptation of diving right back in. "Wait, please."

He felt Zach's hand, which he knew intimately now as soft and loving and dangerous, tilt his head back. Zach was staring down at him, his eyes intense, but he didn't try to kiss Chris again.

"Chris."

Chris nearly sobbed at the sound of his name. He was so hard and his hole craved Zach's cock so badly he could feel it clenching in frustration of being denied any second longer. But this was Zach, and Chris's mind got to him first, and he had to think clearly now. He had to, for the sake of them both.

"If—" Chris began shakily, "if this doesn't work... If you don't—no, if _I_ don't… I just—Zach, I want you to know—"

"Shh," Zach said, brushing a thumb over Chris's bottom lip. Out of habit, Chris's tongue darted out to lick it, catching the tip of Zach's finger, and Zach hissed at the contact.

"Sorry," Chris said, even more flushed. "But—"

"Shh," Zach said again, smiling now. "Trust me, okay? This will work."

"How? How do you know—"

"Chris." Zach moved his free hand down their bodies, encircling one of Chris's wrists along the way. "May I?" 

Chris didn't know what Zach was asking for, exactly, but he nodded anyway. He would've given Zach anything at this point.

Zach eased their hands into his own sweatpants and, looking deeply into his eyes, wrapped Chris's fingers around his cock.

"Oh," Chris breathed.

"Just... feel it. Touch me."

"Fuck." 

"Mm. Feel how hard I am for you. Feel how hot you make me."

"Oh, fuck, Zach."

"That's it. Yeah—there. Fuck."

"Oh my god, Zach. _Zach_ ," Chris said, almost working himself into a frenzy just by touching Zach. But he wasn't worried anymore; he knew what he wanted, needed, and he needed it now. "Fuck me. Fuck me, you have to fuck me now, please."

Zach swooped down to kiss him once, hard, and then they were both whipping their clothes off, sending them flying around the hotel room without a care. They kissed again, long and lingering, and Zach trailed his hands down Chris's naked body, squeezing and caressing and only stopping once they reach his ass. Zach's fingers mimicked his mouth and kissed gently against Chris's hole, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. They danced around the rim, circling and tapping, teasing with a rhythm that drove Chris wild.

"Zaaaaccchhhhh," he whined, and Zach smiled against his lips. He teased for a few moments longer, then pulled his hand away and reached over to his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. He rolled it on and wet his shaft with efficient, meticulous focus—and then looked back at Chris for his next cue. "How do you want to do this?"

Chris's heart felt full and happy and he knew, he just knew, that very soon his ass would be, too. He gently pushed Zach back against the headboard and climbed on his lap. He kissed Zach once, twice, and then raised up and lined Zach's cock against his hole.

"Like this," he whispered, and then sank down slowly.

_Oh, yes_ , Chris thought, tightening his arms around Zach's neck and closing his eyes. "Yes," he said, sniffling into Zach's shoulder. 

This was just right.


End file.
